Taking Advantage of Air
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: Fletcher takes advantage of an airhead


Fletcher was at the school late. He was working on some art. He wanted to get it done right now. He had a stroke of brilliance and did not want to stop. So he stayed late and kept on painting.

Paisley was there too. Fletcher wasn't sure why. Even Paisley herself had no idea why she was still there. But she didn't know much at all to begin with.

Fletcher was starting to slow down. But he wanted to get this done. He needed to take a break. He leaned back a bit. He had an erection. It was very visible in his jeans. It was just another distraction. He thought about whipping it out and jerking off. Paisley probably wouldn't notice. Then he had a different thought. He could get Paisley to help him. Not with his art. But with his erection. That's what cheerleaders basically were anyways. Especially ones as dumb as Paisley.

"Paisley can you help me with something?" Fletch said. He whipped his cock out of his pants.

"With what?" Paisley said coming over to Fletcher. Seeing his cock out.

"This!" Fletcher said. Holding and pointing to his cock.

"In here?" Paisley asked. "I've never done it in here before. Usually I'm in the toilet stalls. Or in the boy's locker room. Or the girls. Or the gym teachers' offices. Or-"

"Well now you can add a new place to your list." Fletcher said. Cutting off Paisley.

"Okay!" Paisley said. And she got right to it. Sucking on Fletcher's cock. Getting it wet with her saliva. A nice sloppy typical Paisley blowjob that so many other guys in the school had already experienced. Only second in blowjob skill to Lexi and a hell of a lot easier to get one compared to Lexi. Now it was Fletcher's turn to get one. Lucky boy.

Paisley sucked intensely on Fletcher's cock. Fletcher moaned. Letting himself go. No one was around. He could be as loud as he wanted to. Paisley was also loud. Loudly sucking. Moaning as she sucked and fingered herself too.

Fletcher was already ready to cum. Typical for a boy who had never had a blowjob from Paisley before. Paisley didn't care about lasting long. She just was happy to suck.

"I'm going to cum Paisley!" Fletcher said.

Paisley sucked it all up and swallowed it all while Fletcher came into her mouth. A big load. But not at all a problem for Paisley.

After Paisley had sucked and swallowed all the cum she finally came up for air. "Do you want me to suck you more or anything else?"

Fletcher was still horny. He wasn't about to let this opportunity with Paisley go. If only he knew how easy it actually was to have this opportunity several times.

"Lean over the desk over there." Fletcher said. He was pointing to the desk which the teacher usually drew from.

"Okay!" Paisley did exactly that. Leaning over the desk. Her backside exposed to Fletcher.

Fletcher rubbed her ass and her wet pussy. It was really wet. Paisley was almost always wet. It was hard to be smart when you're always so horny.

Fletcher licked her butthole. Paisley moaned. He kept licking her butthole. Over and Over. Up and down and around and around. Tasty. He licked her extremely wet pussy too. If only he knew how many cocks had been in both of these holes. Maybe it would turn him on even more to have his tongue on them.

He then was now ready to fuck Paisley's pussy. He pushed his cock in. It went in without struggle. And he humped her. As a desperate horny teen does.

Paisley giggled as Fletcher frantically fucked her from behind. It was so funny having desperate boys fuck you.

"Maybe you want to try my asshole too?" Paisley asked.

"We don't have any lube." Fletcher said.

"We don't need any!" Paisley said. She had taken several unlubed cocks bigger than Fletcher's before.

Paisley guided the horny Fletcher into her ass. "See?!" She said. "Now fuck my asshole!" She said. And Fletcher did. He fucked her asshole. In and out. While Paisley moaned and giggled.

"I'm going to cum!" Fletcher said after a few minutes of fucking Paisley's ass.

"Cum in my ass!" Paisley said. She knew what guys wanted.

Fletcher came in her ass. Filling her up with cum.

Fletcher's cock slipped out and he looked at the creampie he had just made in Paisley's ass.

Fletcher's mind was now clear. He sat down and resumed painting. Once he was done he had a whole new inspiration. He worked on this new painting at home. A painting that was not appropriate for school. A painting of Paisley leaned over the desk. Cum leaking from her ass. A satisfied look on her face.


End file.
